One shot Amor por correspondencia
by PrincesaLirio4
Summary: Un par de jóvenes que son amigos desde la niñez y que se separan en su adolescencia por ir en busca de sus sueños pero ni la distancia podrá acabar con la amistad y el amor que ambos se tienen eligiendo uno de ellos la fecha de San Valentín para declarar su amor.


**ONE SHOT POR EL DIA DE SAN VALENTIN**

" **AMOR POR CORRESPONDECIA"**

 **INTRODUCCION**

Este es un pequeño One shot escrito con muchísimo cariño para todos los fans de "Captain Tsubasa" y para todo aquel que aún sin ser fans de este anime se anima leer esta bella historia de amor y digo bella porque para mí en particular la pareja Tsubasa – Sanae son el ejemplo viviente en el anime de que el amor si es verdadero sobrevive cualquier cosa incluso la distancia.

Esta historia de amor no es una historia enmarcada en la línea de tiempo del anime, es una historia alterna, en donde yo hago uso de algunos sucesos que pasaron en el anime y manga pero muy a mi estilo así mismo las personalidades de los personajes procuro mantenerlas en lo posible en mi historia.

Esta es la historia de una declaración de amor a través de cartas, debido a la timidez de un par de jóvenes que son amigos desde la niñez y que se separan en su adolescencia por ir en busca de sus sueños pero ni la distancia podrá acabar con la amistad y el amor que ambos se tienen eligiendo uno de ellos la fecha de San Valentín para declarar su amor, un amor que seguirá vivo a través de las cartas hasta el día en que ambos vuelvan a estar frente a frente.

Sin más que decirles les dejo este pequeño y bello One Shot de la pareja Tsubasa – Sanae.

" **AMOR POR CORRESPONDECIA"**

Al borde de un riachuelo un par de jovencitos (un chico y una chica) se encontraban sentados en el pasto platicando, uno de ellos le comentaba a su bella amiga muy ilusionado lo que le tocaría vivir a partir de ese momento sin notar la nostalgia de su acompañante.

Estoy tan feliz Sanae, aun me parece un sueño que en unas horas este en ese avión rumbo a cumplir uno de mis grandes sueños, tu sabes Sanae cuanto he deseado desde niño ir a Brasil, la cuna del futbol, allí aprenderé muchas cosas que me serán de gran utilidad para nuestra selección y para mí en lo personal…., decía Tsubasa mientras la bella jovencita castaña lo escuchaba ocultando su nostalgia.

Me alegro mucho, como dices siempre ha sido tu sueño desde niño ir a Brasil y ahora lo lograras y todo es gracias a lo bueno que eres, decía la castaña esbozando una sonrisa a pesar de la tristeza que sentía al tiempo que pensaba: Si que eres cruel Tsubasa, es que no notas lo que yo siento por ti, no notas que me lastima mucho saber que te iras lejos, aunque sé que es por tu bien, no puedo evitar sentirme triste, ya no nos volveremos a ver, vaya a saber hasta cuándo además te vas en este mes tan especial, te vas en San Valentín, ya no podremos comer helado como los años anteriores para festejar nuestra amistad, ya no.

Bueno, creo que va siendo hora de que vaya a casa, ¿me acompañas a almorzar?, mamá me dijo que te invitara, decía el apuesto jovencito con una amplia sonrisa.

Claro, dijo Sanae al tiempo que su amigo se puso de pie y le dio su mano para ayudarla a que ella hiciera lo mismo.

Ante el solo contacto de sus manos el par de jovencitos sintieron miles de sensaciones dentro de ellos y un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, sonrojo que ambos intentaban disimular mirando en diferentes direcciones sin notar el efecto que ellos causaban en el otro.

Bueno vamos, dijo Tsubasa echando a andar seguido de su bella amiga.

Tsubasa espérame, decía Sanae caminando a paso rápido para seguirlo.

 **1 hora después:**

La familia Ozora se sentaba a la mesa con sus invitados a degustar de un delicioso almuerzo familiar.

¡Gracias por la invitación señora Natsuko¡ decía Sanae.

No hay nada que agradecer hija, te conozco desde niña, te aprecio mucho además son las últimas horas que mi hijo estará con nosotros que mejor que tener a sus mejores amigos con él, decía Natsuko mirando a un grupo de jovencitos que estaban en la mesa.

Oye Ryo, déjame un poco de arroz, decía un jovencito de lentes mientras intentaba quitarle un tazón con arroz a otro jovencito.

Estos chicos, dijo Sanae sonriendo sin notar que desde su asiento uno de sus amigos la miraba por momentos.

 **Hora después: "Aeropuerto internacional de Tokio"**

Un jovencito pelinegro se despedía de sus padres mientras su grupo de amigos lo miraban de cerca.

Primero Genzo, luego Taro y ahora Tsubasa, dijo Mamoru.

Pues debemos estar felices, él se va para cumplir sus sueños como Benji, dijo Teppei.

Si es cierto, dijo Hajime mientras un jovencito de lentes y un jovencito de rostro gracioso se acercaban a una bella castaña.

¿Y se lo dijiste?, dijo el jovencito de lentes.

¿Decirle que?, dijo la castaña sonrojada.

Lo que sientes, dijo Ryo.

Cállate Ryo, dijo la castaña en voz baja al tiempo que el jovencito pelinegro se acercaba a ellos.

Hasta pronto chicos, dijo Tsubasa mirando a la castaña.

Hasta pronto, dijeron los jovencitos.

Sanae, dijo Tsubasa al ver el rostro entristecido de su amiga.

Si, dijo la castaña nerviosa.

Prometo escribirte cada fin de mes, promete que responderás mis cartas, dijo Tsubasa.

Lo prometo, dijo la castaña al tiempo que el jovencito le entregaba un balón que tenía en una de sus manos.

Para ti, mi regalo adelantado por el día de la amistad, dijo Tsubasa.

Y del amor, dijo Ryo, recibiendo un codazo de la castaña.

¡Gracias Tsubasa¡ dijo Sanae emocionada al tiempo que Ryo decía: hay mi barriguita.

Para que no me olvides, dijo Tsubasa con una cálida sonrisa al tiempo que se anunciaba que los pasajeros de su vuelo aborden el avión.

La hora llego, dijo Koudai mientras Natzuko asentía.

Si, los llamare en cuanto llegue, dijo Tsubasa mirando a sus padres.

Buen viaje Tsubasa, dijeron sus amigos mientras el jovencito se alejaba de ellos.

 **1 mes despues:**

Una hermosa jovencita castaña estaba ayudando a su madre a atender su pequeño negocio familiar cuando un joven de gorra y vestido con overol entro al lugar.

La señorita Nakazawa Sanae, dijo el joven.

Soy yo, dijo la castaña intrigada.

Le vengo trayendo una carta, dijo el joven.

¡Una carta¡ dijo Sanae ilusionada mientras pensaba: Sera que Tsubasa cumplió su promesa.

Si, firme aquí para dársela, dijo el joven entregándole un bolígrafo a la castaña quien inmediatamente firmo la hoja para recibir la carta.

¡Gracias¡ dijo Sanae al recibirla.

En cuanto el joven cartero salió del lugar Sanae miro a su madre quien la miro con una calidad sonrisa y le dijo: Tomate unos minutos para leer tu carta.

La castaña asintió y fue a sentarse en una de las mesas del local para empezar a leer la misma.

 **Mi querida amiga Sanae, te envió mi primera carta tal como quede cada fin de mes recibirás una carta mía, yo estaré ansioso esperando que tú me devuelvas la misma, te cuento que estoy muy felices, Sau Paulo es una ciudad muy linda, su gente es muy cálida, me adapte rápidamente a ella.**

 **Te cuento que me encontré con un viejo amigo nuestro, te acuerdas de Roberto…**

Sanae leía la en donde su amigo le hablaba de los bien que le estaba yendo en Brasil, le contaba sus anécdotas y le hablaba de sus nuevos amigos.

Al finalizar la carta Sanae quedo sorprendida por las palabras que estaban al pie de la carta, lo cual hizo que la jovencita las leyera una y otra vez para tratar de comprender que le quería decir su querido amigo con ello.

" **La distancia a veces te ayuda a comprender mejor las cosas".**

No comprendo, ¿qué quiere decir con ello Tsubasa?, creo que debo devolverle la carta, tengo tantas cosas que platicarte de los chicos, pensaba Sanae mientras sonreía.

 **Días despues: "Brasil"**

Tsubasa se encontraba sentado en una banca doblando una hoja de papel al tiempo que una amplia sonrisa se plasmaba en sus labios.

Mi bella Sanae, siempre sacándome una sonrisa con tus ocurrencias, ya me imagino a ti tras los chicos para hacer que ellos entrenen como deben, sin duda eres una gran manager, mi manager preferida aunque no lo supieras, fui tan cobarde que preferí venirme sin decirte nada de mis sentimientos, pero creo que aprovechare este tiempo para ir confesándote mis sentimientos de a poco y en el próximo San Valentín te diré cuanto te amo, pensaba Tsubasa.

 **Meses despues:**

Una bella castaña se encontraba en su habitación sentada sobre su cama mirando las 5 últimas cartas que su amigo le había enviado.

Todas tienen una pequeña frase al final, igual que la primera carta, pensaba la castaña mientras se ponía de pie para buscar en una pequeña cajuela la primera carta que su amigo le había enviado, una vez que hayo la misma fue a su cama y la coloco junto a las otras 5 y empezó a ver con su vista los pequeños mensajes que estaban escritos al pie de cada carta.

" **La distancia a veces te ayuda a comprender mejor las cosas".**

" **Este pequeño sacrificio será beneficioso para el futuro"**

" **Los momentos que pasamos juntos son mi fortaleza"**

" **A veces hay que sentir para poder comprender"**

" **Cada carta tuya ilumina mis días"**

" **Soñando con el mañana"**

No comprendo Tsubasa, ¿me estarás dando algún mensaje con estas pequeñas frases o solo es mi imaginación?, en unos días me llegara una nueva carta tuya, ¿qué me mensaje me enviaras esta vez Tsubasa?, pensaba la castaña mientras miraba las cartas.

 **Brasil:**

Un apuesto joven de cabello negro se encontraba sentado sobre el borde de su cama mirando un portarretratos en donde el aparecía vestido con ropa deportiva junto a un grupo de niños y una sola niña.

Sanae, ¿Qué estarás pensando ahora?, ya llevo más de 5 meses lejos de ti manteniendo nuestra amistad a través de cartas, la verdad prefiero ello a escuchar tu voz porque si lo hago sería capaz de abandonar mis sueños para volver junto a ti y ello no sería correcto ya que si vine a Brasil no solo fue por mi sino también por ti ya que si yo logro ser cada día mejor podre también darte lo mejor a ti en un futuro eso sí creo que ya llego el momento de empezar a ser más explícito en mis cartas, lo que menos quiero es confundirte, si creo que el momento de ir confesándote más claramente mi amor es a partir de hoy, claro que de a poco pues el día de San Valentín será el día en que te pida que seas mi novia, lo único malo será que yo tendré que esperar por esa repuesta unos día más, pensaba Tsubasa.

 **Días despues:**

Sanae se encontraba sentada en el borde de su cama leyendo una nueva carta de su amigo mientras pensaba: Que alegría siento de saber que te está yendo tan bien con tu equipo, me siento muy orgullosa de ti querido Tsubasa.

La vista de la castaña se fijó nuevamente en la parte inferior de la carta en donde venía un pequeño mensaje.

" **Cuando los sentimientos son fuertes no hay nada que puedo romperlos"**

Eso es muy cierto, pero a qué viene ello, cada día me confundo mas Tsubasa, tal vez sea el momento de preguntártelo en la próxima carta que te escribiré, pensaba la castaña mientras tomaba una hoja en blanco, un cuaderno y bolígrafo y empezaba a redactar su carta.

 **2 días despues: "Brasil"**

Tsubasa recibía de manos de un hombre de lentes su correspondencia.

¡Gracias¡ dijo Tsubasa antes de cerrar la puerta.

Tsubasa se dirigió a un pequeño sofá y empezó a buscar entre las cartas que había recibido ese día la de su amada.

Esta es de mi padre, esta es de Ryo, esta de Manabu,…, esta, esta es de Sanae, dijo Tsubasa con el rostro iluminado mientras abría la misma para leerla.

 **Querido Tsubasa, ante todo deja felicitarte por lo bien que te está yendo en el campeonato Brasileño, me entere por las noticias deportivas de ello y no imaginas lo orgullosa que estamos todos de ti, eres un ejemplo para nuestros amigos y para todo aquel que sabe de ti, hasta Hyuga quiere seguir tu ejemplo y su representante le anda buscando equipo en el extranjero, eso también lo sé por las noticias,…..**

Tsubasa leía la carta mientras sonreía y su sonrisa creció más al leer unas curiosas preguntas que venían en la carta.

 **Tsubasa, llevo algunos meses queriéndote hacer una pregunta pero la verdad me daba un poco de pena pero como veo que ello se sigue repitiendo en cada una de tus cartas he decidido despejar mi duda se una vez antes de que esta siga aumentando, ya la pregunta es: ¿Qué significan esas pequeñas notas que vienen en las cartas que me envías?, ¿es algún mensaje implícito o simplemente pones ello por hacer que tu carta parezca misteriosa?.**

Mi pequeña Sanae, siempre tan intuitiva aunque aún no puedo decirte del todo mis sentimientos si te los iré dando a entender mi interés por ti, porque tú no eres una simple amiga eres una amiga muy especial para mí, pensaba Tsubasa mientras sonreía.

 **1 mes despues: "Japón"**

Una bella castaña leía una y otra vez la nueva carta que su amigo le había enviado mientras su vista se nublaba por las lágrimas.

 **Mi querida Sanae, no sabes cómo me alegra saber que estés bien y que hayas decidido seguir estudios en la universidad, ello es maravilloso, lo único que me pone un poquito celoso es el solo pensar que alguien me robe a bella amiga en este nuevo lugar en donde estudiaras y de seguro harás muchos amigos, espero y eso no suceda, que yo siga siendo tu mejor amigo, ya que tú no eres una simple amiga para mí, eres una amiga muy especial, en cuanto a las pequeñas frases de las cartas déjame decirte que son frases que salen de mi corazón y pues quiero compartirla contigo, mi mejor amiga, mi amiga especial, …..**

Amiga especial, soy especial para él, además dice que se pone un poquito celoso de solo pensar que alguien puede robarle mi amistad. Tsubasa, si supieras que nadie podrá desplazarte porque tú también eres especial para mí, pensaba Sanae, mientras su vista se posaba en la parte final de la carta donde un nuevo mensaje había.

" **La verdadera amistad así como el amor, no saben de distancias, ni barreras, ellas lo superan todo"**

Si es cierto, ello es muy cierto, pensaba Sanae.

 **3 meses despues:**

Sanae miraba las tres últimas cartas que había recibido de su amigo, tres cartas que tenían algo en común, todas ellas hablaban del cariño y admiración que el sentía por ella, en cada una de ellas le recordaba cada momento que pasaron juntos desde la niñez a su adolescencia al tiempo que terminaba con un ¡te quiero mucho Sanae¡ y su clásica frase al final de la carta que desde hace tres meses era la misma frase repetitiva en esas tres últimas cartas.

" **Tú eras, eres y serás mi manager favorita aunque ya no estemos en la escuela".**

Tsubasa, yo también te quiero, mucho, estoy contando los meses para que los convoquen para las próximas eliminatorias y así poder volver a verte, el próximo mes es San Valentín, tal vez no espere a fin de mes para enviarte una carta, tal vez te la envié a mitad de mes. Soy su manager favorita aun cuando ya no estamos en la escuela, eso es lindo, pensaba Sanae.

 **Semanas despues: "Brasil"**

Tsubasa guardaba en un sobre una carta mientras en sus labios esbozaba una amplia sonrisa.

Ahora si a enviarla y a esperar tu respuesta mi bella Sanae, pensaba Tsubasa mientras se ponía de pie y con el sobre en la mano salió del lugar donde vivía.

 **Días despues: "Japón"**

Una joven castaña abría una carta que había recibido justo el día de San Valentín mientras pensaba: Tsubasa estará recibiendo mi carta en unas horas de seguro, nunca imagine que el al igual que yo pensara en adelantar la fecha de envió de nuestra carta mensual.

Sanae saco la carta del sobre al hacerlo quedo sorprendida pues no era la clásica hoja de carta, esta hoja estaba doblada en dos y tenia forma de corazón en uno de sus lados decía ¡Feliz día de San Valentín¡ y bajo este mensaje la inicial de su nombre y la de su amigo.

La vista de la castaña empezó a nublarse por las lágrimas mientras los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban el tiempo que ella abría el corazón de papel para leer su contenido.

 **Mi querida Sanae, antes de todo déjame desearte un ¡Feliz día de San Valentín¡ no sabes cómo me hubiera gustado estar esta fecha especial contigo para poder comer ese delicioso helado de chocolate que tanto nos gustas a los dos pero no puede venir, aún no acaba el campeonato acá y pues no me dieron permiso.**

 **Espero y el pequeño detalle de la forma de la carta te haya gustado, no sabía cómo expresarte lo que te diré a continuación, tú mejor que nadie sabe que no soy bueno para los discursos y pues tratándose de ti aun es peor pues no sabía cómo decirte las cosas que a continuación te diré, por ello me vine a Brasil sin decirte nada y aquí empecé a sentir tu ausencia y ello me llevo a pensar que no podía seguir callando más esto que me atormentaba pensé que las cartas podrían servirme no solo para estar comunicado contigo y contarte de mis progresos, si no también podían servirme como un medio para expresar mis sentimientos hacia ti.**

 **Sanae he sido muy cobarde durante mucho tiempo pero ya no quiero serlo más, ya no quiero callar este amor que siento por ti, te amo desde hace mucho, lo que empezó como una bella amistad, con el tiempo se convirtió en amor, cada vez que me alentabas en cada parido me dabas esas fuerzas que necesitaba para poder ganarlo todo, tu eres mi musa, por ti quiero ser cada día mejor, si vine a Brasil es por forjar un futuro mejor para ti pues quiero ofrecerte lo mejor.**

 **Sanae ¡te amo¡ sé que no es la mejor manera para una declaración pero no sabría si podía tener el valor de decírtelo de frente por ello lo hice a través de esta carta y a través de ella quiero pedirte que aceptes ser mi novia, yo sé que tú y yo podremos llevar nuestros amor a la distancia hasta que llegue el momento en que yo venga por ti, estaré esperando con impaciencia tu repuesta, mi bella Sanae.**

 **¡Te ama, Tsubasa Ozora¡**

Sanae cerro la carta y la llevo con sus manos junto a su corazón, mientras decía, claro que acepto ser tu novia, claro que acepto mi amor.

 **Brasil:**

Tsubasa leía la carta que la castaña le había dado mientras pensaba: Sanae, yo también te quiero mucho, ¡te amo¡ de seguro tú ya debes saberlo, esperare con ansias tu repuesta mi bella amiga.

 **Días despues:**

Tsubasa abría la carta que su amada amiga le había enviado mientras una amplia sonrisa se plasmaba en sus labios al tiempo que decía: Acepto, acepto, acepto ser mi novia.

 **3 meses despues:**

3 meses pasaron desde el inicio de un noviazgo un tanto raro para algunos pero que al par de jovencitos involucrados era un noviazgo especial pues aunque no eran los clásicos novios que hablaban por teléfono o se encontraban para alguna cita ellos eran felices con sus cartas que a partir de que se volvieron novios eran cada 15 días, a ellos les bastaba con las palabras de amor que se decían a través de ellas pero para que su felicidad sea mayor, las eliminatorias Asiáticas se llevaban a cabo en unas semanas y Tsubasa había sido convocada para ellas.

 **Aeropuerto internacional de Tokio:**

Una bella jovencita castaña que vestía un bello vestido color rojo estaba parada frente a la puerta de salida del aeropuerto esperando la llegada de su amado.

Luego de algunos minutos de espera lo vio llegar con una pequeña maleta en la mano, las palabras no fueron necesarias entre los dos en cuanto se vieron uno fue al encuentro del otro. Tsubasa al llegar junto a su amada dejo caer su maleta al piso al tiempo que decía:

¡Te amo¡ antes de tomar con delicadeza el rostro de su novia y posar sus labios con timidez sobre los suyos dándose de esa manera su primer beso de los muchos que se darían a partir de ese momento.

 **FIN**

 **Nota:**

¡Gracias a todos aquellos que lleguen a leer este pequeño one shot por el día de San Valentín y que en este mes del amor y la amistad decidí escribirlo para todo aquel que guste leerlo¡

Espero y esta fecha especial en la cual no solo se celebra el amor de pareja sino también la amistad la pasen muy lindo.

Con mucho cariño.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


End file.
